Rena Faith
is part of the Elios Religion. Overview Rena is a goddess of wisdom and victory, and is worshipped by many warriors. They cooperate in a group to fight, unlike Thores who fights individually. Of course individual valour is to be respected. It is honourable to die fighting against fiends, but a reckless battle is not recommended and in some cases one must be willing to withdraw. This area is the difference from the Thores believers. Also, unlike Thores' believers, they place the importance of protective gear are also different. However they try to expand the world of humans is the same as the doctrine of Thores, and the warriors must keep fighting with fiends day and night.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Thores & Rena compilation The home of faith is the Holy Lenaria Republic on the eastern central continent. influence in the eastern continent is strong. The Chivalric Order of Temple Knights, which belongs to the Rena temple, is the strongest order of chivalry on the eastern continent. They are also called the Chivalric Order of Swan Knights because their design of the banner is a swan which is the sacred bird of Rena. By the way, the Temple Knights of Rena temple serves Rena, but Rena does not recognise them as her Knights.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Summary of the world view: Summary of Species and Nations etc. There are many women priest in the religious organisation and they support Heroes. Rena's warriors are generally Fighter class. Other classes are Guardian and Fortress. There are warriors belonging to the Rena temple around. The warriors are all women, and sometimes they are forced to escort key figure ladies. They are called , or , and they are also clergy, and they earn the respect of the people. The Warrior Priestesses are those who have been empowered by Valkyries. Warriors' information is transmitted to the main War Maidens. Magic that Rena's Believers can Obtain Basically Rena does not give blessing directly. Most of her War Maiden subordinates help human warriors. However, occasionally Rena gives blessing directly. * - To improve the physical strength. * - Improve the body strength. * - To improve the Endurance. * - To improve the Stamina. * - To discover the person who directed hostility. * - Higher version of Enemy Perception. Even those who hide their hostility can be detected. * - Resistant to fear. * - Enhance your own healing powers. * - A magic that increases the power of mace and other striking weapons. Therefore, when using this magic, you must have a striking weapon.. * - Increase the sharpness of weapons with blades such as swords and spears. * - Reinforces the shield.. * - Reinforces the armour.. * - Creates a shield with magical powers. The strength depends on the magical power of the caster. * - A magic that heals the wounds of the injured subject. You can use it upon yourself. However, one must be in contact with the subject. It is called Minor healing or Greater Healing depending on the amount of recovery. * - A magic that automatically tracks to the other opponent and strike at them with a burning of light orb. * - A magic that creates sunlight and eliminates the Undead. * - A magic that protects oneself from the Dark Magic and the Departed Soul Magic. * - A magic that applies the power of the sun to the weapon with a blade such as a sword or a swear. The sharpness also rises. It is also effective for enemies who have no shape. It is efficient against Undead. * - A greater magic of the Sun Robe. It also enhances your defence. * - Prevent a surprise attack. * - Use magic to draw attention of your enemies so they don't go to your comrades. * - Deploy all defence magic simultaneously. * - Give yourself or allies complete resistance to fear. Only War Maidens can use it. * - Give the fellow comrades the magic of courage. Only a war maiden can use it. * - Top version of the Magic Shield. Creates a stronger defence wall. Only a war maiden can use it. * |ゲイボルグ|Geiborugu}} - The strongest spear technique. The thrown spear is sure to penetrate the enemy. Benefits granted only to Heroes that Rena has acknowledged. In this world, Gáe Bulg isn't a spear's name, but a technique name. References Category:Religion